A Love Kindeled in two regions
by The Duo of Writers
Summary: Please review as this is my first Published story. Preceeded by : For Your Eyes Only : Magma dan. Side Story : Hearts Entwined. Saturn has Nicknamed Kat : Kitty Kat has Nicknamed Saturn : Satu. Pokemon : Poochy, Kats Poochyena , Evolves in Chapter 20. I do NOT own Pokémon
1. A Meeting Of Steel And Fire

My Fanfiction

The air was hot inside the Team Magma helicopter as it flew above the clouds of the Sinnoh region taking Commander Kat to her new posting in team Galactic. The grunts that would join with her were squabbling . '' Shut up and keep still '' Kat yelled over her shoulder as her Blaziken roared at them too , the various grunts all turned still as the helicopter lowered towards Team Galactic's base in Hearthome

city . The door opened and the magma grunts jumped out and lined up as Kat exited the helicopter. One of the four team Galactic commanders that were waiting for her arrival immediately caught her eyes as she walked over to them .

Looking each in their eyes I firmly shook their hands .As I caught an evil sounding laugh and a muttered '' I hate that laugh '' from the magenta haired commander who had introduced herself as Jupiter. Turning to face the snickering charon I slapped him earning a thanks from Jupiter and saturn

. Charon then tried to kiss Me only to be kicked away by my blazikens Blaze kick who no-one had noticed.''Blaze stand down ''.

'' Charon you are fired because of inappropriate conduct towards a fellow commanding officer so leave''

the voice shouted from across the helipad . The Galactic boss cyrus marched up to the small gathering of magma and galactic causing her grunts to scatter in all directions .'' Blaze squadron stop'' I commanded stopping my grunts in their tracks. '' Good control '' a voice said from behind me . Spinning round , arcanines pokeball in hand I came face to face with commander Saturn. Up close he was even more stunning than when he was further away.'' Trained the team Magma way '' I replied smiling suddenly saturn kissed me on the hand and asked me for a double battle against Mars and Jupiter . '' Umbreon Go'' , ''Toxicroak is looking forward to meeting you'' Me and Saturn called out.

'' Stuntank, Purugly Lets Battle'' Mars and Jupiter called forth their pokemon.

'' Ok Toxicroak and Umbreon Double Dark Pulse '' Me and Saturn insructed our pokemon

Mars purugly was knocked out a few seconds later by Umbreons shadow ball and fake out combo.

Stuntank then was taken out by toxicroaks slugde bomb . Me and Saturn high fived .

As I pulled on my galactic commanders uniform I noticed saturn standing in the door . '' Boy he moves like my umbreon ,silently'' I thought as he snuck up behind me and helped me do up my shirt at the back . '' Commanders Saturn and Kat '' we both looked up at Cyrus '' You will both Go to the Veilstone City Meteorites and collect a few for our Plans'' He addressed us, as we turned to leave Cyrus motoined me aside '' Kat I know you have just arrived but Saturn has already fallen in love with you , that is quite an achievement as both Mars and Jupiter have been trying for 5 years , just act natural .''

As the helicopter lifted off I caught Saturn glancing at my face . A argument happening a few rows back caught my attention . Pivoting in my seat I caught two of my best grunts arguing over who was my favorite , Calling my Arcanine to my side I silently made my way to the grunts . Motioning my arcanine to pick one grunt up and carry her to the opposite side of the helicopter , turning to the other grunt I picked him up by his new uniform pinning him to the side of the helicopter '' this will endanger our mission so shut it ok'' droppin the grunt I walked back to my seat recalling my Arcanine to its Pokèball taking care to take the seat next to Saturn on the way back under the premise of being able to keep an eye of my grunts better .

We managed to steal several meteorites from veilstone city .

**Back at the base **

'' THOSE BLASTED KIDS '' Saturn yelled causing several grunts to scatter.

I had to calm Saturn down ,Mars and Jupiter had snuck out as soon as he started yelling.

We were alone in the commanders room . I braced myself , slowly I lent forwards and kissed his lips .

He stopped suddenly surprised before returning my kiss . Slowly we broke apart for air before resuming . We made our way to my room and snuggled up to watch a film together on my comfy bed


	2. A Kindling of Love And A Rival In Sinnoh

My Fanfic

Slowly as the credits rolled Saturn removed my shirt kissing me as he did so . Unbuttoning his shirt as he unclipped my bra . As my shaking hands undid his belt and plled of his trousers and pants he managed to get my skirt off .completley naked we started making out . Then Saturn sat me up as he slid inside of me , the rest of the night passed in a blur. Waking up in my torchic shirt and shorts to commander Jupiter yelling iin my face to stir my stumps was not on the top of my to do list . Saturn had hidden himself in my bedroom before Jupiter had arrived . Jupiter pulled me out of bed I stood up as tall as I could and slapped Jupiter '' You clearly do not know my place in team magma , I only answered to maxie himself''

Walking into the commanders room , I growled at some team Galactic grunts that were staring at the sight of my hair . Grabbing my hairbrush out of mar's surprised hands I quickle combed my hair into something resembling into its normal style before running back to get into my uniform


	3. Pure Ideals Meet

Meanwile In Unova

Amber POV

It's been a week since I left my position as Commander in Team Rocket  
and transferred to Team Plasma. I haven't been able to see much of N,  
which was rather upsetting. Ghetsis seemed to have sensed the growing  
relationship between me and N and sent him off on an assignment a few  
days ago, which he hadn't returned from yet. For this reason I hate  
Ghetsis with a burning passion and want to overthrow him and take the  
lead role even more. That way me and N could be together, and no one  
would have the courage to defy me. "Just to wait, you love ruining  
bastard..." I said, venom lacing every word. "Soon I'll be the one  
leading, and you'll be reduced to a speck of dirt on the floor! " I  
punched a rock harshly, not even flinching. "Hey there missy, calm  
down would ye?" I looked up angrily, meeting the gaze of a man in his  
late 30's. "You wanna fight, you filthy rat?! Because I'm raring to  
go!"  
"Yer a feisty one aren't ya? I accept yer challenge." He sent out two  
pokemon; Golem and Gigalith. "Heh, so you decided to send out two rock  
types have you? Pretty daring if you ask me." I reached down at the  
two pokeballs on my belt. "Go, Excadrill and Lucario!" Both appeared  
from their pokeballs, awaiting further orders. "You go first." I  
growled at the man. He nodded, "Okay, Golem use Rollout on Lucario,  
and Gigalith use Bide!"  
"Excadrill, dodge and use Drill Run on Golem, and Lucario use Force  
Palm on Golem also!" Within moments Golem was defeated, leaving  
Gigalith left. "Yer strong, y'know lass." I just rolled my eyes. "Of  
course I am. I'm not a commander of Team Plasma for nothing! Excadrill  
use Drill Run and Lucario use Force Palm! " I ordered my pokemon. Both  
sped towards the opponents Gigalith and slammed into it. The impact of  
the hit caused a massive dust cloud to shroud the three brawling  
pokemon. My opponent laughed. "Hah, you may have taken out my Golem  
using that combo, but that wouldn't work with Gigalith. It would take  
more than that to knock him out; He's the toughest of the tough!"  
I just smirked in response, "I'd stop boasting if I were you big guy.  
Because by looks of it I've emerged victorious." The dust cloud has  
long since dispersed and Gigalith lay defeated on the ground with  
Excadrill and Lucario left standing. My opponent stared at me, and  
then at the three pokemon. "Gigalith, return! And how did you-?!" He  
started. "Even an amateur trainer should know Ground and Fighting  
types are strong against Rock. And here I was, thinking I would have a  
decent fight. Oh pity." I put a hand up to my face and yawn. "Lucario  
and Excadrill, return!" Both pokemon return to their pokemon with sly  
grins on their faces. "Well, tally ho weak one." I wave a goodbye and  
walk away. I hear a slow clapping from nearby. "Bravo, that was quite  
the fight. You and pokemon get on so well that it makes me rather  
jealous." I recognise that voice from anywhere. "N!" I run over to  
where the clapping came from, and sure enough there stood N. "Long  
time to see, my little Zekrom." He said, smiling. "I thought Ghetsis  
sent you away on an assignment! What are you doing back, and so soon?"  
I cried. He looked at me, and smiles yet again. I loved it when he  
smiled; it feels as though everything stands still, and that me and  
him are the only people in Unova. "Why wouldn't I want to get back as  
fast as I could? I've missed having my little Zekrom around." He ran a  
hand through my hair, and pulled me close. "Even though I had my  
pokemon with me, it never feels the same when you're not with me..."  
He looked me in the eye. "I've been wanting to do this for so long..."  
He murmured softly, before placing a hand under my chin. "N?" I  
started, but I couldn't finish my sentence. His lips met mine, and my  
cheeks flushed a crimson red. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but  
I could feel my cheeks burning. "Sorry, my little Zekrom. I just  
couldn't help it..." He whispered. "Is it okay if I could do that  
again...?" I couldn't do anything but smile and nod in response,  
before my lips were again taken. This time it lasted longer, maybe  
even a few minutes, until we had to stop for air. I looked at N shyly,  
and buried my face in his chest, not wanting him to see my blushing  
face. He laughed and hugged me gently. "Looks like my little Zekrom  
just turned into a Reshiram..."


	4. Saturns Thoughts 1

Saturns Journal

As I fiddled nervously with the collar of my metallic grey uniform in my office , contemplating Master Cyrus announcement about a new commander joining us from team Magma I thought back to what i remembered about the four commanders that Maxie always had surrounding him.

My thoughts on the Magma Commanders

4th commander Brodie - He stuck in my mind mainly because of his hairstyle and special skill . Apart from the fact that he seemed to be as dumb as a Lillipup that had been hit with a brick ( Those are DUMB ) he really didn't make a impression on me as anything useful

2nd Commander Tabitha He stuck in my mind because of his sarky , brash and annoying attitude and the way he kept on annoying both Maxie and Kat who had taken to clobbering him over the head with anything blunt and heavy that happened to be an hand ( usually the end of her bow)

3rd Commander Courtney Commander Kats identical twin sister who possessed rather and explosive temper that was usually aimed at brodie who was almost constantly trying to hit on her twin ( Kat later informed me that the two of them were actually in ove but neither knew of the fact )

1st commander Kat with her weaponary skills and explosive and quick changing temper. no wonder Maxie always wanted her close to hand as his 1st commander. one time when we were staying at the base , a team aqua assasin tried to kill Cyrus from behind . that day we got a taste for her Knife throwing skills as there was less than a centimeter betweenthe twos necks and she sunk a knife deep into the assassins neck without hurting Cyrus.

As we all stood on the tarmac next to the helipad i personally wondered which commander would be recruited to us . when Commander Kat stepped out of the helicopter i must say my heart soared. (since that day with the assassin i had a secret crush on her ).

quickly introducing herself and already putting Charon in his place she then was able to bring her grunts who had been cowering behind her to a standstill when they ran without even turning around .

To my absolute delight she accepted my request to battle without hesitating

the rest of the story you all know


	5. N thoughts

# N's Journal September 10th The moment I saw Commander Amber brought in to the base, I knew she was the one. The way her copper hair fell past her shoulders and down to her waist, and the way her emerald eyes shone in the sunlight had me captivated as soon as I laid my eyes on her. As she walked past me and towards Ghetsis, I couldn't help but feel jealous. "Why do I feel this way...?" I thought to myself. "She's just a normal girl after all..." I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts, and looked in the opposite direction. Many of Amber's Grunts were standing by the door with sad looks on their faces. I recognised two of them immediately. Butch and Cassidy were sobbing, holding each other closely. I understood what it feels like for a best friend to leave you. I was soon pulled from my daydream by an annoyed voice. "Hey, greenie! Are you listening or not?" I was about to shout back at them, before I realised who it was. Amber glared at me, her face flushed a bright red. "I said, do you want to battle me?" She already held a pokeball in each hand, waiting for my response. "Sure. Why not?" I replied, a slight smile on my face. "Good. Go, Excadrill and Lucario!" Both pokemon shot out of their pokeballs and landed gracefully on their feet. I clutched my own pokeballs, and threw them also. "Come on out, Zorua and Zoroark." My own pokemon hopped out. "You go first." Amber called, smirking. I nodded. "Okay. Zorua use Shadow Claw on Lucario, and Zoroark do the same." Zorua and Zoroark hurtled towards Lucario, and went to attack. "Dodge it, and use Aura Sphere on Zorua! And Excadrill use Dig!" Lucario jumped out of the way and smiled slyly, before pelting Zorua with a powerful Aura Sphere, and Excadrill dove into the ground, hidden from sight. Zorua looked injured, but it looked at me and nodded, as if to say it will be fine.


	6. A Fight And a Malicious Attack On POOCHY

Kats POV

As I brushed my long damp ruby hair to get rid of the tangles from my earlier shower, with arcanine cleverly heating its paws to act as straighteners I noticed Saturn standing against the door frame to the bathroom . '' Hey Kitty '' he said as he crossed over to me '' that was awesome the way you took on that assault course without hesitating earlier'' . '' Yeah and i am still getting rid of the leaves and twigs from my hair'' . Saturn grinned to himself before kissing my forehead and gently taking my hairbrush and combing my hair till it was perfect. He then braided it up before making sure my body was dry ( with his own ) and then helping me struggle into my uniform ''Damn things are so inflexible how am i supposed to be able to move fast in it'' were my thoughts as i finally got into it. Saturn and me then went down for lunch.

10 minutes later

* * *

Jupiters POV

As master Cyrus had requested we wait for everyone including Hyperbitch Kat who had backhanded me when i woke her up. As the two of them finally got there with Kat cursing the warp panels . as she sat down her Poochyena leapt up onto her lap and promptly charmed everyone with its hypercute face wanting Bacon , commander kat just groaned and deposited the offending pokemon onto the floor.

Saturns POV

As Kitty Placed her now crying Poochyena on the floor i took the oppertunity to kiss her neck only to realise that jupiter was standing , tapping her foot on the other side of Kitty '' Poochyena i've got some bacon for you '' called Mars from the other end of the table . Knowing that Poochyena may get hurt in the fight that was literally about to break out between the other two girls Me and mars grabbed the pokemon and cowered behind the rather large sofa just as the fight broke loose. A few minutes later Kitty popped head over the back of the sofa and somehow managing to tunmble right into my lap . '' Don't worry Poochy the mean Jupiter won't hurt you again '' (it turns out Jupiter had jabbed Poochy with a fork ). before pulling me out and then in plain view of Jupiter(who was sporting a nose bleed and a big bruise) french kissed me for a good 5 minutes leaving Mars and Cyrus looking Shocked and Jupiter close to tears .

Kats POV

As i carried Poochy who was fast asleep up the stairs i did not see Jupiter who was waiting at the top of the stairs . As she pushed me her scummy Stuntank bit Poochy causing him to fall out of my arms and land in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs . I fell backwards as the heel of my boot snapped .

Saturns POV

I heard Poochys yelp in the corridor and ran to find Poochy at the bottom of the main stairs in a heap . Kittys heel gave way just as i reached the first gap , she stumbled backwards and I just managed to catch her as Toxicroak and Blaziken both leapt at Jupiter and Houndoom and my Mightyena raced to see if Poochy was all right.

As i Carried her to our room her Espeon was carrying Poochy with Psychic beside me . The rest of the pokemon walked beside me . as i was opening the door Kitty woke up and started to cry because she was so worried about Poochy . i laid her in bed and cuddled up to her not even bothering to remove our uniforms just our shoes


	7. Both Teams In Hoenn - Galactic Arrives

Cyrus's PoV

A rather nervous looking grunt handed me a letter before bowing whilst backing out. The letter read :

To Cyrus & Team Galactic,

I Humbly Invite you all to our base in Hoenn for a week of getting to know each other . My Commanders will personally show you and your team the best places in Hoenn and we will be also joined by Team plasma for the break. Team Plasma will leave after two days

* * *

Please Reply ,

Yours

Maxie

* * *

Saturns PoV

Instead of Lillipup on my chest in the morning when i opened my eyes i found Kitty's beautiful face a few centimeters from me , with a small smile on her face she stroked my hair until i gave up trying to be asleep.'' Whats are you so happy about love'' i asked gently unbuttoning her shirt . '' You know how you always are going on about visiting Mossdeep city '' she asked , shaking off her shirt and gently unzipping my shirt. '' Yes '' i said before gently pulling her pants up and kicking my boxers off . Snuggling up on my naked body she whispered '' Maxie has invited all of us to Hoenn for a month to unify the teams '' . Letting me slide inside of her she just matched me thrust for thrust and soon we were both exhausted.

Kats PoV

As i supervised the loading of the luggage into the tail section of the team Magma 'Scyther' helicopter , Satu helped me load in a box of poke balls of the commanders various pokemon. Sealing the tail we climbed into the main seating area we took the last two seats in the middle of the helicopter and as the helicopter lifted up Jupiter started the childish game of kicking the back of my chair.

Meanwhile in Hoenn

Maxies PoV

As i tried to corall all three of my other Commanders i tried to remember how Commander Kat controlled the three . It involved shouting at them and aiming a bow and arrow at them till they listened . A short while later I had them all lined up on the tarmac as both the team magma and plasma helicopter landed ( We sent a helicopter to pick TG up as kat was with them.)


End file.
